Behind closed doors
by EndOfSpringFlowers
Summary: I'm bad at summaries sorry, Brick/BC centered. T for cussing , but there's mentions of some sexual activity.


He couldn't think of her like that. He just couldn't.  
Brick looked over the room of puberty ridden teens, and did his best to nonchalantly glance at the table of the superhero girls.  
The blonde in pigtails was ,as always ,smiling. Her friendly features and friendlier attitude was always a popular Attraction to everyone. Her laugh was sweet and bubbly ,which always held a  
connection to her name:Bubbles. To her right ,her older sister and leader of the group was Blossom. You'd expect with her name to see a kind and warming almost mother figure kind of girl. Well to Brick she she was none of that.  
She was cold and calculated, especially with her insults. But then again ,so was he. They were enemies with every fiber in their bodies, so of course they had an eternal for each other.  
He couldn't understand how his brothers found her anything but a demonic she-bitch. But to her sisters she smiled brightly , and made sure they were always doing fine. Last but not least the object of his current annoyance,and sadly, affections. Buttercup. She wasn't like her sisters. While the other two put emphasis on being "sugar and spice and everything nice" , buttercup seemed to be all spice. She was crude and rude , and brutally honest and occasionally aggressive. At least he used to think only that. Brick and his class had been assigned to partner up with students from a different class , who would be joining indefinitely due to destruction on their classroom after yet another monster battle in the great city of Townsville. And unlucky for brick , he was assigned the fighter of the Powerpuff girls. ** Brick was in the library ,awaiting his partner. He heard books drop on the table loudly as the girl took the chair in front of him reluctantly. Her hair was longer than when they were little , passing her shoulders , and the tips had been dyed a dark green . "What?" She glared , a hint of red appearing on her cheeks. "Nothing , just ..your hair?" He muttered. He stared at her , as she tucked her loose strands behind her ear. ' _Cute'_ he thought to himself. He leaned over the table and tucked back the hairs she missed. He stopped. She was red , redder than blossoms stupid bow , and her lips parted to say something. Instead of letting her say any insults she probably already had laid out for him, he leaned down ,letting their foreheads touch , and barely let their lips touch. When he sat back , she stood up and ran out. ** Brick kept his eye on the girl ,as butch went on about some girl who's shirt was basically invisible ,and how she'd "eye humped" him. Then buttercup leaned over to a boy. Brick could feel a tug on his heart and his narrowed at the boy whispering in buttercup's ear. The boy ,Jason ,as brick recalled , nodded in brick's direction. Buttercup faced him and glared. _FUCK_. He looked down, his face heating up as he felt her icy stare on him. ** _Fuck_ He barely recalled how they got into this closet , or how he ended up on the floor , with her sitting on his lap with her lips pressed on his. He remembers they had kiss and she abruptly ran out. And he followed. But he saw her walk in the closet muttering obscenities , and walked in to her walking in a circle. "Stupid fucking ass ,thinks because he's pretty and tall -" she turned. She grabbed him into the closet. "Screw you , why did you kiss me!" She whispered angrily. "I don't know okay! I saw you and your face got red , and I liked your hair short ,but it looks really great long , and just fuck you! You made me feel things!".  
She stared at him , and frowned. She walked towards him in the limited space , and looked up at him, expectantly. He grabbed the sides of her face , and pressed his lips on hers. ** He poked his spork into the mystery meal ,doing his best to keep his eyes away from her. " Bro you okay? Last time I checked you found the food here disgusting." Boomer whispered to him. Brick grabbed the napkin and sit the ,dare you call it, food out. "I'm fine ,just not feeling well". Boomer leaned back into the booth seat, "well watch out , Butterbutt's coming over here and she looks like she's ready to commit a crime." ** He pushed her to the wall , and put his hands on her waist ,pushing her against him. Fuck bad idea. He felt his pants get tighter as her hips pushed up against him. He'd heard she could curl her tongue , and could even tie cherries in her mouth , and he could  
personally vouch that the rumor that she was an extraordinarily good kisser was confirmed. "Sit on the floor" she mumbled against his lips. As a leader ,He didn't take commands easily ,but when she brushed her hand against his member and his knees buckled, he couldn't argue. ** "Get up", she commanded. And brick listened. Butch snickered, and brick could feel his face heat, "Piss off and go get rejected by another cheerleader,you dick." He muttered. Buttercup tugged his arm to the hall. "What your problem, why are you starting at me?" She whisper/yelled. ** She was on top on him, her thighs on either side on his, and was grinding down on his lap. _Fuck fuck fuck._ His bulge was starting to hurt , and her kissing his neck and whispering in his ear was definitely NOT helping. He pulled her hair back, and she let out a moan. He ran his tongue along her neck then bit and sucked on the flesh , leaving a deep red mark. She hissed out , but rubbed her hips faster against him. _She's a POWERPUFF_. "Fuck ,we should- ah - shouldn't be doing this ",he barely got the sentence out ,doing his best to tether the moans. She stopped , and sat back . He thought the best sight was seeing her grinding and kissing him. Turns out, the best is the after. When her lipstick is smudged and her hair is a mess from being pulled.  
When there's hickeys on her shoulder and neck , and her lips are bruised from being bitten and she is still looking at him with those green eyes filled with lust and a blush is on her face. He was suddenly regretting telling her to stop. "Fine , just can I tell you something?" She said quietly. "O-okay" "Since you and your brothers got back from god-knows-where , I haven't been able to get you out of my freaking head. I thought this would help me , that maybe because i want to have a "first time " with someone I was getting hung up because goddamn you are really attractive . But it didn't , and just if you tell anyone I will quite literally hunt you down and murder you. Do not test me on this." She got up and walked out. ** "BECAUSE," he looked around, " I can't get you out of my head now. I tried, but I can't get the image of your blush and hearing you moan which is like pure sin ,God. And we're partners in class now and your laugh is actually nice , and it's fucking crazy that I can like you this much because we're supposed to hate each other." She looked thoughtfully at him "Okay , hear me out ,you don't wanna date me I think , and I don't entirely know if I just want you for sex or whatever, but let's just be purely physical okay? No feelings , just be my first , and after that we'll have random quickies. " He thought it over. He liked her , definitely, but if she wanted to remain just a secret in closets behind closed doors , he wasn't going to push her. " Deal. " And she pulled him into the nearest broom closet , to finish what she started. 


End file.
